


eeny meeny

by mido



Series: spouse of satan, dearest lilith [1]
Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil has a habit of stealing witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eeny meeny

**Author's Note:**

> mostly a prequel for a draft rn

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Are Lil's first words to the witch, seated formally with her legs tucked beneath her. The demoness leans forward, staring into Touya's bored green eyes until the latter looks away out of politeness. "You'll do some cute magic for me, right?" She asks, winking and smiling with black lips. Touya flares up slightly at this, irritated. "I will not waste my magic on the likes of you." She spits, the lamps hanging off her hat burning crimson hues, a distinct difference to her muted outfit. Lil pouts at this, reaching through the bars to pinch the witch's cheeks. "Aww, don't worry." She coos. "We'll get you straightened out in a snap."

 

 

"Hey, hey, where am I? Hey!" The sugar witch rocks back and forth on her heels, a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Lil gasps upon seeing her, hurrying over. "Well aren't you just precious!" She squeals. Amemiya stares at her blankly for a moment then bites her lollipop in half. "Hey, where am I, Granny?" She asks, looking innocent yet fully aware of what she's saying. Lil crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing. "I'll have you know I'm only 2060!" She shoots back. "I don't think bad witches need to know where they are anyway." She sticks out her tongue at Amemiya. The sugar witch blinks and whips out her wand, twirling it in the air and summoning a multicolored lollipop. "Okay!" She says, sitting on the floor of the cell and sucking on her treat.

 

 

Sagan stares straight ahead at Lil when she enters, watching her unabashedly with big eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Lil whines. "You're all just so cute-- I can't help snatching you up!"

The witch of eyes is silent from behind the bars, seated cross-legged. Lil reaches through and pokes her cheek. "Do some magic or something, I'm booored." She complains. Sagan says nothing, but four eyeballs materialize out of blood and retinas midair, two on either side of her. Lil claps her hands like a child on Fumasmas. "More, more!" She says, excited. Sagan sighs inwardly.

 

 

The sick witch is sleeping when Lil walks in, surprisingly. She tiptoes over (difficult in heels) and kneels down, shaking Ptomain's shoulder. "Wakey wakey, Missy Witchy." She coos, smiling when the other opens an eye. "Where's my IV." She mumbles, clearly planning on staying asleep. Lil waves her hand in the air as if it doesn't matter. "Oh, that old thing? You don't really need it, do you?" 

"Yeah, I do." The witch says bluntly, closing her eye and drifting off again. "Come back when I have another."

Lil puffs up her cheeks at pouts. She didn't receive orders; she gave them! Crossing her arms, she lets the witch doze off again as she formulates a plan.

 

 

Testuzora tosses her pliers behind her as she tinkers with her gauntlets, unscrewed and open. Lil walks in just as she's stripping the rubber coating off a wire. "Oh, hey." The robotics witch says, not looking up from her wrist. "Ooh, what's that?" Lil asks, interested as she leans into the bars to get a look at Testuzora's handiwork. The witch shrugs, twisting the copper ends of two wires together. "Stuff."

"Can you do magic with it?" Lil wonders aloud, wiggling her eyebrows at the witch when she spares her a glance. "No." Tetsuzora mutters, turning slightly away from the demoness. Lil smiles at her, reaching through the bars and patting her head. "Don't worry; you'll find a way soon."


End file.
